leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cail
---- Cail (Japanese: マサ Masa) is a NPC that appears in Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. He has green hair and wears a black jumpsuit. He stands at the entrance of Pyrite Town for the duration of the game and will battle Wes several times throughout it. He is a good but unwilling source of information who only "spills the beans" upon being defeated in battle. He is the only character in the games to have the Rogue (Japanese: ゴロツキ Rogue). History Cail is first seen when Wes and Rui first enter Pyrite Town. He tricks Officer Johnson into letting him go with only a warning. As Johnson walks away, Cail chuckles at the man's incompetence. Later, after Wes has visited the Pyrite Colosseum and hears about Cail having an odd from a local , Wes approaches Cail and they battle. After losing, Cail gripes about being scammed by Miror B.'s claim about Shadow Pokémon and tells Wes that he got his own Shadow Pokémon (a ) from the Pyrite Colosseum. After Wes has defeated Miror B. Cail will battle him again and will have evolved his three normal Pokémon and replaced his Furret with a . He will battle as many times as the player wishes, one just has to leave town and come back. After Wes has defeated Evice he receives and e-mail on his P★DA from Secc. He goes to meet him and he tells him that Cail saw a strange Pokémon. Cail and Wes battle, with Cail losing again and telling Wes that he battled a Trainer in a flashy outfit who used a Shadow Pokémon. It will be the Pokémon that is strong against the Johto Starter Pokémon that Wes chose to Snag in Phenac City. Cail directs Wes to Snagem Hideout. During this battle, all of Cail's applicable Pokémon will have evolved again. After that battle, for an unknown reason, Cail's levels and evolutions revert to what they were after Wes defeated Miror B. In Pokémon XD, Cail is the self-appointed gatekeeper of Pyrite Town. When spoken to, Cail claims that will not let Michael into Pyrite Town without a battle, although it is entirely possible to just run right past him. Other than that, he plays no significant role. Pokémon Pokémon Colosseum Initial battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 528 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Initial battle after capturing Furret |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 464 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch after defeating Miror B. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 560 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch after Duking's first email |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch after beating game |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 912 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Initial battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 480 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | First rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 600 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Second rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 780 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Post-Game rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 1500 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=XD |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Cail |es_eu=Cail |fr_eu=Marc |it=Franco }} Rogue |bordercolor= |de=Raufbold |fr_eu=Voyou |it=Malvivente |es_eu=Granuja }} Category:Game characters Category:Colosseum characters Category:XD characters Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with unique classes de:Cail fr:Voyou it:Franco ja:マサ zh:馬薩